<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Him &amp; I by bluechild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507762">Him &amp; I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild'>bluechild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#THESAGAISCOMING, AU - Reverse Role/Roleswap, Alternate Universe, Celebration Fic, Elf Callum, F/M, Fluff, Human Rayla, Marriage Proposal, Opeli being a mom, Party, Soren being supportive, celebration, like the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written, tags succckkkk ahahahahha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set five years after the Battle of the Storm Spire. Callum finally returns to Katolis after years of training at the Storm Spire, and the castle throws a party to celebrate the return of a hero. Callum has plans for the party though... rumours say he bought a ring while in Xadia.<br/>Basically the timeskip-reverse-roles-au that no one wanted but I had a need to write<br/>#THESAGAISCOMING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Him &amp; I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good news! My computer is working again, so I have a new playlist - which is always crucial for me to write. So I’m going to get back into the groove of writing!!<br/>I’ve decided that I will update ‘The Princess and the Skywing’ once I’ve finished all of the chapters for s2, and then do the same for s3. This way I don’t have massive breaks between chapters, which always bugs me.<br/>And ‘A New Year’ will pretty much become a collection of oneshots, as I just can’t get over my mental block for that story. I have one or two chapters that are planned, including a final chapter, but I have no clue how long that story is going to be.<br/>Also, in case you didn’t notice the tag or summary,<br/>#THESAGAISCOMING ALL 7 SEASONS CONFIRMED AND PICKED UP BY NETFLIX</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon. He would be here soon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I leaned against the frame of the open window, playing with a strand of my hair. Ezran was staying in the throne room for now - just to give us a little privacy when Callum finally flew in. Then there would be a celebration the next night, to welcome back the hero of the war against dark magic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I heard a knock on my door. “Come in.” I mumbled, smiling at the thought of seeing my goofy mage’s smile again. It had been way too long since I had last seen him - four months since the last time I was allowed to visit the Storm Spire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. You look... sappy. Thinking about Callum?” Soren asked, chuckling at me rolling my eyes. But I knew I was still grinning widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the Captain of the Crownguard frowned at the sky. “Speaking of Callum, shouldn’t he be here already?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, right?” I exclaimed, squinting at the horizon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still no sign of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sighed, going back to leaning my head on the wood. “You’d think that five years of training with Ibis would teach him to be on time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soren chuckled. “Some things never change.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We chatted warmly for a few minutes before I heard shouts in the courtyard and saw guards pointing at the sky in the distance, arming crossbows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Callum.” I inhaled sharply, jumping up and sprinting out of my room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I flew down the stairs, taking two (sometimes three) at a time, and rushing past startled guards and servants in the hallways.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I threw open the door that separated me from the courtyard and drawbridge, now able to see what looked like a giant bird in the distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stand down!” I shouted at the soldiers arming bows and drawing swords. “It’s Callum!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he was close enough for me to make out the deep blue of his wings and hair. He dived down, picking up speed until he looked like he was going to hit the ground. The guards shouted and murmured, thinking that he was about to crash. </span>
</p><p class="p2">But he banked, speeding just a few metres above the road towards the castle.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Towards me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I broke out into a flat-out sprint, meeting Callum halfway on the drawbridge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I leapt into his embrace, slinging my arms around his neck as his wings wrapped around me. He spun us around, laughing and nuzzling my neck with his nose and lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Callum - gods above, you’re here.” I mumbled, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here. And I’m not leaving for a long time.” He chuckled, one of his hands sliding up to cup the back of my head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I pulled away just enough to look at his face, to take it all in.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He was finally </span> <em><span class="s2">here.</span></em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He set me down, my feet finally touching the ground again, and he pressed his forehead against mine, grinning at me - </span> <em><span class="s2">gods</span></em> <span class="s1"> I had missed that smile. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I took a moment to gaze at his face, to take it all in - but Callum wasn’t in the mood for staring, capturing my lips insistently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was soft and gentle, and I felt the world melt away around me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, guys!” Soren complained from behind me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I flipped Soren off without opening my eyes or even pulling my lips away from Callum’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rayla. That’s enough.” Opeli said sternly, her tone promising consequences. </span>
</p><p class="p2">I sighed and broke the kiss, but my hand found the elf’s and he gripped it tightly back. As unwilling to let go as I was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, after a debate with Opeli - she would call it an argument, but it was (mostly) civil - Callum was allowed to stay in my room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seriously. I was twenty. Callum was twenty one. We had been together for five years. It’s not like we hadn’t stayed in the same bed or, well, gotten up to anything before.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Not that we would ever </span> <em><span class="s2">do</span></em> <span class="s1"> anything with Opeli’s room down the hall. That was a very dangerous game.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum mumbled something in his sleep, before hugging me tighter. The tiny movement made warmth bubble in my chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And love. Plenty of love.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My hand moved to where his was, splayed on my stomach, and laced our fingers together. That made Callum brush his nose against my neck and exhale happily, still sleeping deeply. </span>
</p><p class="p2">And the thought that he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon made me smile even wider.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We woke up early in the morning with a knock on our door. Opeli probably wanted to make sure that we would appear at breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Callum.” I groaned, rolling over to face him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To my surprise, his eyes were open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning.” He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and propping his head up on an elbow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long have you been awake?” I asked, then another question popped into my head. “Were you watching me sleep?” I raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.” He admitted, now playing with a curl in my hair. “What can I say, you’re a beautiful sleeper.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I snorted. “And that’s not creepy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess Rayla! Your presence is requested by King Ezran in the dining room!” A guard shouted from outside, and I sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess we have to go.” I grumbled, tossing the sheets off and getting changed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally.” Opeli muttered as we walked into the smaller dining room. We had a large room with a table big enough to seat fifty people, but since Ezran had this room renovated we preferred the more intimate space. It made us feel more like a family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I ignored Opeli’s comment and grabbed a piece of toast and spread butter on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Callum! You ready for the party tonight?” Soren grinned, punching the my boyfriend’s shoulder playfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah. I guess.” Callum’s voice sounded a little shaky - from nerves? I guessed so, and bumped shoulders with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax. It’s not the first party you’ve been to - it’ll be basically the same as the others.” I reassured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” He pushed the egg around on his plate, before standing. “I’m not hungry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started walking out of the room and I frowned. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He glanced back, and ran a hand through his hair. A tell of his that meant he was </span> <em><span class="s2">really</span></em> <span class="s1"> anxious. “Just for a quick flight. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay...” I tugged the collar of his shirt down for a quick kiss (anything more and Opeli would surely have words with me) and he cupped my cheek without hesitation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he wasn’t mad at me, but he was still acting weird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I must’ve looked worried when I turned back to finish my sausages and eggs, because Opeli moved over to sit next to me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry. He’s probably just thinking about tonight.” She told me, nudging my elbow reassuringly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s not that big of a celebration...” I thought aloud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It signifies him leaving his life in Xadia. He’s coming to live in Katolis - of course he’s a little nervous.” Ezran piped up, and I sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess so. I’ll talk to him when he gets back. Make sure he’s okay.” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s fine. He’s fine.” Soren told me quickly, giving my shoulder a squeeze. “Like Opeli said, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay...?” They were acting weird themselves. Something was off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We finished our breakfast - the three making conversation like they were scared of the silence. They constantly asked me questions and involved me in the discussions - which was annoying, as I just wanted to think and figure this out. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude!” I yelled, stopping Callum’s frantic pacing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know Soren - so much could - I mean, what if she doesn’t-“ Callum rambled, and I grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop. Don’t chicken out. Do this. Tonight.” I told him firmly, hoping that if it sounded like an order he would follow it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I can.” Callum said woefully.His eyes were wide with panic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is the best chance you have!” I reasoned. Luckily we were away from where Opeli was making Rayla try on dresses. “Tonight is perfect - a celebration for the both of you! A whole party! Everyone will be there, even Amaya and Janai!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Callum sat back against the castle wall, running his hands through his hair. “It’s just-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it because it’s a big gathering? Are the people the problem?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it because the whole family will be there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think she’ll-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what’s the problem?” I said exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” Callum said, miserable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better figure it out before tonight.” I sighed, patting his shoulder. “But you shouldn’t worry. It’ll be perfect, no matter what.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After breakfast, Opeli helped me pick out a dress for the party. I had already narrowed the choices down to a few options in the weeks leading up to tonight - but after an hour of trying them all on several times each, we finally settled on the one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A shoulderless, backless dress with gems decorating the black expanse of fabric that wrapped around my figure snugly from my neck to torso, embedded in swirling patterns that looked like the stars and constellations in the night. Just above my hips it shifted into a deep teal, and then faded to a shimmering white at my feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opeli smiled warmly at me when I spun in the dress, pleased with my choice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look beautiful.” She murmured, and I thought I saw her wipe a tear away from the corner of her eye. “Callum will love it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I stopped checking my reflection to see if I really was the otherworldly being in the mirror, and turned to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” I hugged Opeli tightly, and she embraced me back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I heard a small sniff, and I laughed. “Are you crying?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” But her voice was wobbly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I pulled back, keeping my hands on her shoulders. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sniffed again, beaming at me. “You’re just... you’re all grown up, the Princess of Katolis. And you’re going to get...” She trailed off, dabbing at her eyes, before pulling me into another embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I consider you my daughter now. And I love you so much. No matter what.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears were slipping from my eyes too. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then a guard knocked on the door - what was it with guards interrupting moments today?</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Counsellor Opeli! Your presence is required in the ballroom!”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled away reluctantly, smiling tenderly at me, then left to go deal with the party planning.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I had only just changed out of the dress when there was another knock, and I grumbled under my breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” I yelled exasperatedly, and the door swung open to reveal a grinning elf. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that was harsh.” Callum said, sitting down next to me. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I rolled my eyes at his teasing tone, but I leaned my head on his shoulder. “No. It took an hour to try on dresses. I’m pretty traumatised.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I get to see any?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. Not until tonight.” I took his hand and drew meaningless patterns on his palm, and his wing curved around me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m looking forward to it.” I could feel his smile, but then his other hand started drumming a rhythm on my thigh. Another one of his tells. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You seem... off today. Are </span> <em><span class="s2">you</span></em> <span class="s1"> okay?” I asked him. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Just... big party tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had always been a horrible liar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But if he was keeping something from me, I trusted him. I wouldn’t push him if he felt like he had to keep it a secret. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s onto me.” Callum couldn’t stop moving, constantly fidgeting and nervously twitching. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No she’s not.” I told him sternly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She said that I seemed off.” He looked up into my eyes. “Opeli, what if she knows?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I braced my hands on the table in front of his face and glared at him. “She doesn’t. And that’s that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was still anxious - even his wings were fluttering and flexing, like he had pent up energy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, she loves you. More than anyone else.” That was definitely true. She was like a different person when Callum wasn’t around - and in the extended periods where they didn’t see each other, she would seem almost... hollow. Her eyes wouldn’t shine - in fact, they would fade a little, to a gray-ish purple, only to return to a lilac when she was finally reunited with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You shouldn’t be worrying. Just... don’t miss this opportunity. Because you will end up regretting it, I promise.” I murmured. “Tonight is the perfect time to do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I... I won’t chicken out. I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">Finally, it was time for the party.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun was just setting, and guests were starting to arrive. I slipped the dress on and left my hair down, keeping the small braid in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum hadn’t been able to stop moving when we had lunch earlier, so I offered to let him do a tiny braid in my hair. I quite liked it, actually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a knock on the door, and I grinned. “Come in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum stepped in, wearing a suit that hugged his form in all the right places. It was such a dark shade that it was almost black, but in the light you could see the faint tint of midnight blue swirls decorating the top half of his outfit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes widened when he took in the dress, and he seemed to have lost the capacity to speak. He looked me up and down once, twice, then a third time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look... stunning.” He murmured, finally regaining the ability to talk. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Thanks. You look quite handsome in your suit.” I smiled, and he offered his arm.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hooked my hand in his elbow and he led me to the ballroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The music swelled as couples danced in the centre of the room, spinning and laughing. People were chatting and eating, all dressed in finery.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as we walked through the massive wooden doors, a guard announced our presence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess Rayla of Katolis and Mage Callum of the Storm Spire!” He bellowed, and everyone turned to gaze at us. </span>
</p><p class="p2">There was cheering and clapping, and I turned my head up to smile at Callum. He grinned back (that damn grin still made my heart skip a beat, even after five years) and led to the throne that Ezran, Opeli and Corvus were gathered around.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quite an entrance.” Corvus grinned, shaking Callum’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” I said, but it was frowned out by another announcement. Although not quite as loud as ours, it was still louder than the general noise of the party.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Queen Aanya of Duren!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aanya’s here!” Ezran grinned. “I should go greet her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezran happily strode over to the queen, and seemed content to chat with her at a table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s going to marry her one day.” I snorted, and Callum’s wing twitched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, uh, Rayla - do you want to dance for a bit?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We danced for a while, headed to the refreshments table, then found our way back to Opeli, Corvus, Amaya and Janai. Soren was hanging around too, but too busy watching Ezran to really engage in conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At one point, when the tension became unbearable, we even snuck out into an empty room and were just making out for a while. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was almost midnight when Callum slipped away for a few moments.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be right back. Just need to ask Ez something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I nodded, kissing his cheek quickly, and he squeezed my hand before walking over to Ezran and Aanya’s table. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Ez.” I turned at the mention of my name to see Callum fidgeting nervously. “I need it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I grinned and hugged him. “Good luck. Even though you don’t need it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I pulled the small box out of my pocket and handed it to him. He opened it and beamed, before putting it in his own pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good luck, Callum.” Aanya said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” He shook his wings and arms, then ran his hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready?” I asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. Not at all.” He mumbled. “But it’s the best thing I’ll ever do. I’ve never wanted to do something more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then go get her.” I murmured, pushing him in the general direction of Rayla.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum pulled his hands away, took a deep breath in, then out. The little calming ritual that he’d done since we’d met.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when he strode over to Rayla, his eyes were a shimmering green. The brightest I’d ever seen them. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” I turned to see Callum holding his arm out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to dance?” He asked, a small smile on his face. But his eyes gave away how happy he really was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” I grinned, taking his hand and letting him lead me to the centre on the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The music changed to a slow song, and I pressed myself into Callum. His arms around me kept me close to him. I was a perfect fit, my head slotting into his neck and under his chin easily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.” I whispered, closing my eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt him shift, pull away from me. I opened my eyes when he actually stepped back... and I almost fainted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled out a small box and got down on one knee. The box opened, but I didn’t even look at the ring. His eyes were capturing mine in a determined gaze that only made the emerald pools even more vibrant. </span>
</p><p class="p2">The chatter and sound around us faded as people hushed, the room silent except for the music that continued to play.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray.” Callum’s voice pierced through the room, and I blinked back tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“From the day I met you, I knew that my life had changed forever. It wasn’t the best way to meet - I recall a sword being held at my neck - but even then, a few minutes later, I flung out my wing to stop a dagger taking you away from me. Even after only knowing you for less than an hour, I cared about more more than anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then we went on that crazy, long, wild journey together. Quickly we became friends, and even faster I fell for you. By some miracle, you felt the same way. It was one of the greatest weeks of my life when Ezran came back to Katolis, leaving us alone.” He grinned, and I choked a laugh that honestly was more of a sob.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then at the Battle of the Storm Spire, we confessed our love for each other.” He said it in a teasing tone that had some others in the room laugh quietly. “That was the end of an adventure for many, but it was only the beginning for me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Every day with you since has been an adventure, and each day better than the last. Sometimes I still pinch myself, convinced I’m in a dream. Because, logically, someone as beautiful, smart, witty, kind and especially as </span> <em><span class="s2">stubborn</span></em> <span class="s1">as you,” I choked another laugh, and tears were falling from my eyes, “should only exist in story books. But you’re real, and you love me. And I love you.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed. “I’m the luckiest person in the world. And I would be the stupidest person too if I didn’t ask you to marry me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Rayla, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were hushed gasps around the room, but I could barely hear them. “Yes.” I whispered. “Yes.” I said louder, wiping away my tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed breathily, then surged up to hug me. There was cheering and clapping throughout the room as he lifted me off the ground and spun me around, laughing with me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He set me down for a moment, only to slip the ring on my finger. It was a stunning silver with a lilac-coloured gem set in the centre, and two emeralds on either side. Beautiful. So, so beautiful.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I looked back up at Callum - </span> <em><span class="s2">my</span></em> <span class="s1"> Callum, my </span> <em><span class="s2">fiancée</span></em> <span class="s1"> - and he was crying too. But he was grinning like crazy too.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him, earning another round of applause and whistles from the crowd around us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum smiled into the kiss, hugging my body tightly. The cool metal of the ring on my finger making me smile back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s2">My</span> <span class="s2">Callum</span><span class="s1">, </span><span class="s2">forever</span><span class="s1">.</span></em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <a href="https://www.amazon.com/CutieTell-Gradient-Chiffon-Homecoming-Backless/dp/B0745BZTYY">Rayla’s Dress</a>
</p><p class="p2">
  <a href="https://www.gemsociety.org/article/alexandrite-jewelry-and-gemstone-information/">The Ring (just imagine the middle stone the colour lilac XD)</a>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is the song ‘Him &amp; I’ by G-Eazy and Halsey, which I listened to on repeat for a few hours writing this XD<br/>This was my first crack at a proposal, I would love feedback on how I went :)<br/>Thank you so much for reading! If you have any feedback or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment!<br/>And stay safe ya’ll &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>#thesagaiscoming</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>